Delivery Of A Bride
by SaphireDragon102
Summary: Preview. May continue this if interest is shown.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a preview an ideal I have. If anyone is interested in using it doing it. Please tell me so I can read ;)  
>If you guys show interest. I will continue this myself.<p>

Although I suck at writing. Hah :)

* * *

><p><em>Preview: Delivery Of A Bride<em>

InuKimi grew frustrated as she waited for the delivery, it should have been here by now she thought. InuKimi watched the front gates to her home closely, praying this girl would be suiting to her son. The board had been pressuring her son to marry for the benefit of the company, which on any other day she would support but Kagura was trash. No where near pure, and no class she refused to allow it, she shuttered at the thought of her family being ruined by that whore. It was her desperation that led her to the bridal site, she had thought the ideal of her ordering Sesshomaru a bride was ridiculous. Yet here she was, waiting on the delivery of a bride.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well, here it goes guys. I'm not a good author. My spelling grammar etc. SUCKS_**

**_If that all you have to tell please don't flame. _**

**_I'm just airing some ideals out of my head. Thankkk you. Hope you enjoy! _**

Chapter 2.

Inuyasha watched his stepmom silently laughing. This wasn't going to go over well with his brother, he was amazed she thought this would go anywhere. He watched as an unknown vehicle pulled into their drive, well here comes the show he thought. He sat back and waited.

Sesshomaru had been swamped, with the board harassing him, Kagura harassing him and his basic work at the company. He was ready for the next week off, he had caught up on everything, and he was taking off for the week. He never took a break and he figured it was time. Time for just himself, although when he had told his mother his plans, she had told him that she would make the plans for him. Knew a nice place upstate he would enjoy. He had let her, less work for him to do and she enjoyedthese things. Although now he debated if it had been a good ideal his plane ticket had arrived for tomorrow, and instead of one there were two. When he called they had told him his mother had stressed two tickets. He prayed his mother didn't plan on making him take inuyasha. He would end up killing his little brother the first day. He didn't have the patience to put up with him this week. With that thought in mind he gathered his things, and headed home.

InuKimi was delighted the bride had arrived, and she was stunning. Now to get her son to sign the marriage papers, and send him on his honeymoon. She smirked, this would be an interesting night, she looked the young bride over again. Hair as dark as night, eyes the color of tigers eye and innocent. The young woman looked down slightly and her cheeks reddened as she looked her over. Oh yes her son would never be able to say no. She clasped her hands together and began to form a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for being so late on posting, life got the best of me and it strikes my fancy to write on this one.

So many ideals going on in my head for stories, but me not so good at the putting them into words, ah well here goes! Hope you like it!

Kagome stood silently in the middle of the room, watching as her soon to be mother in law buzzed around the room. She never thought she'd be here, when she put up the posting, she thought never in a million years would anyone want her. It was her desperation that had led her to it though, her brother Souta was in need of surgery. He had been hit crossing the street, leaving him unable to walk again. The surgery was experimental and costly, she had already been so deep in debt over his hospital bills there had been no way she could have paid for it, but his eyes had been so bright when he came home. His teacher had explained to him that it could give him the chance to walk again, and she couldn't say she scrounged for ideals, when one of her coworkers had made a joke about selling herself, she had blanched. The ideal stuck with her though, and she found herself on the internet searching for something, anything. The bridal site had seemed like a joke, but here she was. She brushed imaginary specks of dust off her skirt, standing awkwardly, trying to find something to do but stand there as everyone bustled around her so busy and full of life.


End file.
